Ghost Face Visits Stoneybrook
by nxcto
Summary: Kristy and the gang gets phone calls. And they are always threatening to kill the receiver. Then people are getting murdered. Will anyone be saved?
1. Kristy

"Hey guys, have you already chosen a movie?" I asked Claudia.

"Yeah. We chose Scream 1. It is totally scary." she replied.

Me and the BSC (I'll explain later) were gonna have a sleepover. We were also gonna watch a scary movie.

Oh. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kristy Thomas and i belong to a club called the BSC or the Baby-Sitters Club. I formed the club back when Claudia Kishi , Mary Anne Spier (My best friend), Stacey McGill, and I were in seventh grade. Now, we're in eight grade and now there are seven of us, nine including our associates. They are Shannon Kilbourne and Logan Bruno (He's Mary Anne's boyfriend!). They are like back-ups to our club. We call them when we can't take anymore jobs.

Ok. Back to the sleepover. Everyone in our club except Logan was there.

"C'mon Claudia! Pop it in the VCR already!" I ordered her.

"Ok, ok."

She popped it in the VCR and the Dimension Films logo flashed on the screen. Then Drew Barrymore appeared.

We watched the movie until the end. It was about 11 o'clock when the movie ended,

"Wow. Scream is so scary! I couldn't stop shaking!" Marry Anne said.

"Yeah. I agree. The movie is scary but totally awesome." Stacey said.

The phone rang. I went over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said to the caller.

"Hello? Who is this?" the caller replied. He had the voice of the killer in Scream. It was kind of scary.

"This is Kristy Thomas. Who's this?" I replied.

"You tell me."

"Ok. Tell me who you really are NOW!" I was starting to get impatient.

"Kristy! Who's calling?" Dawn asked.

" I don't know. He's trying to do Ghost Face, whoever it is." I replied.

"Hello? Are you still there?" The gruff voice of the caller asked me.

"Yeah. Who is this?" I asked again.

"Are you alone in the house Kristy?" he asked.

I didn't reply. I felt really scared.

"I'm gonna kill you tonight Kristy." he said.

I heard a noise in the window near me. I turned to look and gasped in horror and screamed out in horror. 


	2. Dawn

"AUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

We all jumped. Kristy's scream rang through the air.

"KRISTY! What's wrong?" I asked.

"That!" she exclaimed.

She pointed at the window. We all screamed the walls practically shook.

"Gross! That is SO disgusting!" Claudia exclaimed.

She was right. On the window was a dead rat. It's insides were on the outside.

We just left the rat on the window because it was so disgusting to touch.

"We have reports of Cokie Mason, age 12 found dead at her home earlier today." the reporter on TV said.

"What? Cokie's dead?" Stacey exclaimed.

"How in the world...?" Mary Anne said.

"Police refuse to give out further information aside from the victim being stabbed in the back and stomach several times." the reporter continued.

"Oh my lord. How in the world...? I know Cokie isn't really a good friend of ours but that doesn't mean we don't care about her. We should give our respects to her." Claudia said.

Of course we all agreed. But it was almost half past eleven so we all just went to sleep. The next morning we got dressed and ate our breakfast with Kristy's family. The main topic that morning was about Cokie's death. When we all finished breakfast, we went to Cokie's house. When we got there, there was almost everyone in our grade even some teachers.

"Hey, Logan! When did you get here?" Mary Anne asked.

"About a few minutes ago." he replied.

There was a sudden gasp. We all ran to Cokie's parents who was at the door of their house. Written on the door was: YOU'RE NEXT KRISTY.

"WHAT? I'm next? Is this a prank?" exclaimed Kristy.

"Call the cops!" Mr. Mason shouted.

Mrs. Mason ran into the house and about 3 minutes later she came back outside.

"The police say they'll be here in about 10 minutes." she said shaking.

"Oooooooh. I hope the killer gets caught before he kills another person!" Claudia said.

"We all do. Especially now since he said Kristy is next!" I said.

"Kristy, don't be scared. It's just a prank Kristy. It's just a prank." Mary Anne reassured Kristy.

"I am not SCARED! It's just weird! And to think I got a phone call from a guy doing a Ghost Face imitation last night." Kristy replied.

"What? You say you received a phone call form a guy doing a Ghost Face imitation last night?" boomed a deep voice from behind us.

We turned around and saw Sergeant Johnson, a good friend of ours. We helped him and the Stoneybrook Police on some mysteries.

"Yes Sergeant Johnson. Why?" Kristy replied

"Because Cokie called us last night. She said there was a prankster who kept doing a Ghost Face imitation and kept threatening to kill her." he said.

"We just told Cokie to ignore the calls. We didn't know the threats were real. And now Cokie's dead. I hope no one gets murdered anymore." Sergeant Johnson went on.

"Umm, Sergeant Johnson, I hate to interrupt your conversation but I think you should look at this." Stacey cut in.

"Ok, Stacey. What do you need to show me?" Sergeant Johnson replied.

Stacey pointed to the front door. Sergeant Johnson turned to look. His face became pale.

"No one is allowed to come near this door. This is a police crime scene. Kristy, we're gonna have to call your parents. You're going to have to spend the night at the prison." Sergeant Johnson said.

"What?" Kristy asked in surprise. 


	3. Mary Anne

"What do you mean?" I quickly interjected. "Kristy did nothing wrong. In fact, she's the victim."

"Oh I didn't mean she's going to prison. I meant to say that she has to be at the police station for her protection." Officer Johnson replied.

"Oh." I replied. I could feel myself turning red.

"It's alright Mary Anne. I know you're just looking out for Kristy." He said. He turned around and faced Kristy. "Speaking of which, I need to talk to your parents Kristy."

"Who are right here." Someone said. I looked around and saw that Mr. Brewer and Kristy's mom were just coming over.

"Kristy!" Her mom shrieked out. She dashed toward Kristy and hugged her tightly. "How are you feeling? Are you alright? Are you-"

"I'm fine mom." Kristy cut through. "Officer Johnson needs to talk with you guys."

"Indeed I do. Why don't we go to the station? You too Kristy." He said.

"Sure. Can Mary Anne and the others come along with me?" She said looking at my direction.

"I'm afraid not. They'll have to wait here." He replied. "Or they can visit you after we're done"

"Oh. I don't mind waiting. But I think it would be better if we just visit you later Kristy." I replied. "Right guys?" I asked the others.

"Yeah. Sure." They chorused. "See you later Kristy."

"Ok. See you later guys." She said. "Let's go mom, Officer Johnson."

They got in the police car and they sped away towards the station.

"Gosh, I hope this is just a prank." Mallory said.

"A prank? I don't think so Mal. Look, Cokie's dead and the killer left a message for Kristy that she's next." Claudia promptly replied. "This is way too creepy to be a joke."

"I know, but I just don't want anything to happen to Kristy." Mallory replied.

"Look, let's just go to Claudia's house alright? We'll talk about this there." I said. "So no one can hear us." I added with a whisper.

We said our goodbyes to Cokie's parents and walked towards Claudia's house. When we got there, Janine popped out and started bombarding us with questions.

"Hello everyone. I saw the news report last night and I was wondering, wasn't that your friend who got murdered?" Janine asked.

"Well... She's not exactly our friend but yes, we did know her." Claudia replied.

"Did you go over at their house? Was there anything that seemed out of the ordinary?" she replied.

"Yeah. We just got back from there. There was some message there saying that Kristy would be the next victim." Claudia replied. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh nothing. It just seemed like an important bit of news." Janine said in a weird voice. "I have to go work on something now."

As Janine walked back upstairs, I noticed that something fell out of her pocket. I waited until she was in her room and then I snatched it off the floor. I took a look and saw the picture. I gasped out loud.

"Mary Anne! Is there something wrong?" Claudia and the others chorused. "What's that thing that you're holding?

I didn't want to show them so I just shook my head. Apparently, Dawn didn't believe me. She came over and snatched the photo out of my hand. When she looked at the photo, she gasped out loud too. This time, she showed the picture to everyone else.

There was a girl on the photograph. The girl was Claudia. Her head was crushed out by a blood red ballpoint ink, and below, there was a scary message. It said, "YOUR SISTER'S GONNA DIE SOON!" in blood-red ink.

"Auuuuugh!" Claudia shrieked. With that, she dropped onto the floor and fainted.

"Claudia!" Abby and Jessi cried out. They managed to catch her in time but Claudia's parents suddenly burst out in the living room.

"Oh my lord!" Stacey exclaimed. "What a horrible day!"

"Guys. Let's carry Claudia up to her room." I said. "Quietly, so we don't disturb anyone."

Abby and Jessi carried Claudia up to her room. When we got there, they placed Claudia on her bed.

"Gosh, guys. This is getting serious." I said. "A killer on the loose to get Kristy and Claudia, threats, it all seems to be a kind of a movie, dont't you think?"

"Yeah. Its kinda like Scream but this is real life not some mo-" Dawn replied, before the Claudia's private phone started to ring.

"AUUUUGH!" we all screamed.

"Don't answer the phone!"Someone said. "No, answer the phone!"

Finally, I jumped at the phone, and then I picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" I said. "Wh-wh-who is this?"

There was no reply. Finally, a gruff voice said, "You're gonna find out soon enough, Mary Anne." 


End file.
